


They don’t flutter

by shinykidmilkshake



Series: Oneshots if you will [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cage, Fairy!Patton, Fear, G/T, Giant/Tiny, Human!Virgil, alternate universe - Fairy, fear of losing wings, mistreated tinies, mute!patton, tiny!patton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25893655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinykidmilkshake/pseuds/shinykidmilkshake
Summary: Fairies, beautiful nature spirits, their wings hold powerful magic often used in the humans’ spells and medicines and for this reason the sport of hunting and catching fairies are fairly wide spread. Patton was just one of many captured fairies.
Series: Oneshots if you will [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835263
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	They don’t flutter

Fairies, beautiful nature spirits, their wings hold powerful magic often used in the humans’ spells and medicines and for this reason the sport of hunting and catching fairies are fairly wide spread. Patton was one of many captured fairies, he had seen wings cut off of either dead or alive and wide wake fairies. Heard them screaming, crying, begging and pleading of their wings and lives. All of this would break any sane person, make them go insane, and perhaps he was insane. He always tried to lighten the spirits of him and his fellow prisoners with fake promise that ‘the humans would realize their wrongs and free them’ and ‘someone was gonna save them’

  
He could however no longer do that ‘cause he and a few handfuls of fairies were bought, then forced to drink a liquid which made their mouths and throats sore, before finally removing their voices and ability to speak, and now they had all each been given out to a “student”. 

  
This all let up to this. Patton finally out of any form of cage, but stuck between a piece of metal holding him down, his back pressed against the human’s table, and his wings spread out completely. Perfect to cut clean off. Patton pushed and kicked his legs struggling to get away, all he had to do was getting the metal thing off himself and he’d been home free. However his last pieces of hope rapidly disappeared, as the human turn back to him holding something sharp. His struggling became wilder more desperate, tears picking up in his eyes. He shot them tight as the human leaned over him. 

  
“Stop moving...” the human said pressing 3 fingers down on his chest.

His body tensed and he braced for pain either the crushing, cutting or both, but there was none. There was only the steady pressure of the humans fingers, and a tingling feeling running along his left wing. Patton opened his eyes, he didn’t dare move, as he looked at the human’s face. They had a focused expression on their face. They had a ,dare I say cute, frown and their brown-haze eyes with sleep-warrior-paint under them were concentrate on his left wing.

  
“Annndd... done!” They exclaimed, and with that the pressure on Patton’s chest was lifted.

He turned his head, and was flooded with relief. His wing was still there. Then he frowned, and shifted his wing repositioning it slightly. Alongside its former placement ran a very dark gray almost Silver-ish line. It wasn’t silver tho and neither was it Fairly-iron, since he could move his wing.  
Patton looked back up at the human. Their face was in an expression he had never seen, on a human. But it was a bad expression, at least not from what he remembered. The human looked sad, but it was a sadness expression. It was a caring for some, and an offense for others. What was it? he couldn’t remember. He had seen it before, but that was so long ago. 

  
The human ran a soft finger over Patton’s cheek, and it was only then he realized how wet it was, he had started crying without realizing it.

  
“H-hey it’s okay I’m not gonna hurt you“ their voice was more broken then before, but to Patton it was closer to reassuring, and he nodded in response.  
He believed this beautiful sleep warrior, and for the first time, since he was captured, his smile was true. 

  
Just maybe he had been right, and things were gonna be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> the metal holding Patton down is the hook for a clothing hanger normally also used in butterfly’s wings surgeries.
> 
> What expression had Patton forgotten?


End file.
